Feel the Earth Move
by MonochromaticSongbird
Summary: Kurt doesn't want to go to a gig with Finn. But then it turns out that musicians can be really hot…


**This was written just before TFT purely to take my mind off it, but then I actually really enjoyed it and musician AUs are fun and there should be more of them around.**

**The song Blaine sings is Secret by Maroon 5 and the title comes from the Carole King song.**

**Yet again, this is really just a set up for some porn. That's it.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Kurt!"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and snatched the keys from Finn's hands.

"Fine! But _I'm_ driving my car. That way we can leave when_ I_ want to leave, rather than when they kick you out for hitting obnoxiously on bar staff."

Finn thumped him hard enough on the back to almost knock Kurt over, with a wide grin.

"Thanks bro. You know Mum doesn't let me go out drinking without a chaperone anymore. Not since –"

"The Subway Incident of '09, I _know _Finn. She tells me this story every time you crawl back to the flat. I just don't understand why you couldn't get Puckerman to go with you."

"He's got Beth tonight."

"Rachel?"

Finn frowned, "Something about a _Galinda Fitting_ at 6am. I wasn't sure what she meant but it sounded dangerous and she was doing that thing where she moves her hands a lot when she talks so –"

"Gesticulating?"

Finn blinked at him for a moment.

"Bless you?"

Kurt pressed his lips together, fighting back the laugh bubbling in his chest and resisted the urge to smack his head against the window. Barely.

"No I just…never mind. Where is this place anyway?"

"It's like ten minutes outside the city. The Butterfly Club."

Kurt's foot hit the brake pedal with a jolt.

"_Finn! _Didn't somebody die there two months ago?"

He had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"They died like…outside. I think. But it's nice inside!"

"Brilliant. So I'm spending two hours pressed between sweaty strangers and watching some loser with a guitar in a potential _death club_, all because you can't be trusted to leave the house on your own."

"He might be good, you don't know!"

"I have no interest in watching a high school dropouts attempt to navigate guitars strings and screech into microphones with too much feedback, thank you very much."

"Kurt the tickets were a present. What was I supposed to say?"

"_No," _Kurt snapped, and the rest of the drive was silent.

* * *

><p>Music was already filtering through the thick crowds as they arrived, Kurt tapping out vicious messages to Rachel and following in Finn's wake as he parted the crowds easily.<p>

"Man, I'll even buy you a drink if you stop looking like I just set fire to your closet."

He had to raise his voice over the strumming melody from the stage.

"_Driving_, Finn."

He winced under Kurt's glare.

"Water?"

"Whatever," Kurt propped himself against the bar, eyes fixed on the glowing screen of his phone and sighed. It was already too hot between the bodies and Kurt could feel the sticky air pressing against his skin.

"I have one more song for you all, before the band you're **really **here to see comes out."

Kurt's head snapped up and fixed on the stage because fuck, that _voice_. Somehow so soft, yet rough and worn from the night's singing but still so…

His hands slid lightly down the guitar, strumming with gentle fingers to a slow beat and when he opened his mouth to sing and his eyes dropped closed Kurt felt his throat tighten.

_I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad…_

His lips were pressed almost against the mike, body rocking slowly to his own beat as though the music thrummed right through his soul.

_Everyone has a secret, oh can they keep it? Oh no they can't._

The shirt stuck to his torso, damp and almost see-through as it shifted with the movements of the guitar pressed against him. A raised arm and a flash of golden, sticky skin and Kurt couldn't tear his eyes from the vein straining as the singer's head dropped backwards.

_Don't think I know how to go slow_

A bead of sweat dripped down his face and vanished into the mess of dark hair, and Kurt could feel the damp growing at the back of his neck, the heat that seemed to skim hard through his own body and his nails dug deep into his palms.

_As you wipe of beads of sweat slowly you say, I'm not there yet._

His voice cracked, hoarse and fading into a gravelly moan.

Kurt could feel the ground hum with the music, the thrum of it vibrating through his nerves until it encased him entirely and the air was too hot and suffocating against his skin.

_I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad…_

Then his eyes were open and Kurt didn't know how it happened but they were boring deep into him until Kurt could feel a hot blush springing up his cheeks.

But he didn't look away and the song built to a crescendo and his fingers worked faster over the strings, body grinding against the air and his eyes burning deep into Kurt through the crowd until Kurt was gasping and there were tears prickling behind his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to break it.

Kurt could barely remember how to move, how to think. His mind was burning and screaming and silent until all that remained was him alone in the dark and a man on stage with a guitar.

And the music.

Kurt didn't even notice when the song faded to a close until the straining in his chest reminded him to breathe.

"Fuck."

His throat felt like sandpaper. Unused.

"You alright man?"

"_Thank you, I've been Blaine Anderson…"_

"Fine Finn! Fine! I –" Kurt rubbed a hand across his sweaty forehead, "Toilet! Bathroom!"

His knees trembled as Kurt forced his way through the crowds; shaky arms pressed through bodies until he fell into the corridor and through the door to a stark white room and clenched his hands around the porcelain of the sink.

In the mirror he looked wild, eyes wide and glazed and bright pink spots rising high on his cheeks, hair ruffled from the heat and the crowds.

He ran his trembling fingers through it and cleared his throat twice.

"Don't be stupid, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p>But when he left the room there was another door opposite him, one screaming the word <em><strong>private<strong>_ in harsh red letters. And something about it taunted him.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, suddenly into a bathroom identical to the previous.

And with a man standing, leaning against the sink with his head pressed against the mirror.

"Oh."

Kurt didn't mean to say it, but the word slipped from his lips like a gasp and Blaine Anderson's head jerked around.

Kurt could see the damp trail around the neck of his shirt, the drips that slid the length of his cheeks and throat where the water he'd splashed hit his skin.

"I think…I'm in the wrong place," he finished lamely, gesturing uselessly with his fingers.

Blaine surveyed him with an unreadable expression.

"Yes…" he said slowly, finally, "This is the –"

"You were really good!" Kurt's mouth offered before he could stop it, and he saw Blaine's expression falter slightly.

"Yeah. Thanks. You were um…watching?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

It was silent and Kurt could feel his cheeks growing hot and Blaine was still just l_ooking _at him.

"I'm going to…go," he said finally, hands grasping behind until he found the door handle and clung on.

Blaine nodded and Kurt stumbled backwards into the darkness of the corridor where the heavy thud of the second band was throbbing. His back pressed against the wall and Kurt let his eyes fall shut and his heart pound in his ears.

Until the door creaked back open and then Blaine was suddenly there again, a faint crease between his eyebrows.

"I wasn't…I mean. I wasn't, you know _waiting_ for you. I just –"

"Could I buy you a drink?" Blaine said, so fast Kurt wondered if he'd misheard.

"I'm driving!" Kurt said, mentally kicking himself as soon as the words were out.

"Oh," Blaine nodded and something faded from his eyes as he turned slightly, arms crossing over his chest, "Okay. I'll…I'll see you, I guess."

Kurt nodded, and turned but Finn was beside the bar breathing hard down the neck of a pretty blonde girl who giggled and turned her head closer to him, and something jolted hard inside Kurt's chest because it just wasn't _fa__ir._

And sometimes you just needed to _do_ things.

"Wait!"

He turned back and crossed the space between them in seconds and Blaine's look of surprise barely registered before Kurt threw their bodies together.

Blaine's hands caught his hips, clutching and pressing them closer until Kurt's skin burned where he touched and their lips were moving wet and messy, dipping and pressing harder until Kurt was dizzy and he'd never been kissed like this before. Blaine was grasping at his back, gasping into his mouth and licking around Kurt's lips as though he was burning and Kurt was ice and he made a desperate noise against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pushed back with everything he could until Blaine fell against the door and their bodies were thrown into the harsh white light of the toilets and Blaine was back against the sink as Kurt's lips licked across the salty sweat of his neck and his tongue dipped into the hollow of Blaine's throat.

Blaine whined and bucked upwards, one leg hooking around Kurt's until their hips met and his thigh slipped between Blaine's.

"Oh…oh _fuck_."

Blaine's hands gripped at Kurt's skin, pulling their mouths together as he grinded against his leg and when Kurt pressed his hand against Blaine's zipper his head fell back to thud against the mirror.

He was thrusting hard against Kurt, writhing beneath him and half propped against the porcelain with one hand around Kurt's wrist and the other tight in his own hair, tugging hard.

Kurt laced their fingers together and palmed him harder, curling and tightening and moving his hand until Blaine moaned. He let both their hands pull at his hair, baring his throat until his mouth could mouth over Blaine's ear.

"Come on Blaine. Come for me."

And Blaine groaned once more, rocking upwards into Kurt's hand with a jolting gasp and his leg tightened around Kurt's to hold them closer and still his movements until his breathing slowed.

Kurt's throat was dry and he barely supressed a whimper as Blaine pulled back, brushing very slightly over the straining erection pressing against his jeans.

But Blaine caught Kurt in his arms before he could move, spinning behind him until Kurt was facing the mirror and pressed as close to the sink as he could be. Blaine's arms closed around his waist, one crossing up his chest to cup his shoulder while his fingers dipped low across Kurt's hips.

"What's your name?" he breathed, his mouth wet on Kurt's skin. He shuddered and Blaine wasn't even touching him yet, but his mouth was moving warm and damp over his neck and Kurt could feel his legs trembling.

"Kurt. Kurt…Hummel."

"Well, Kurt Hummel," Blaine's voice growled even lower, vibrating right through Kurt's frame, "Did you picture this when you were watching me play?"

In the mirror their eyes met and Kurt's were burning as Blaine watched over his shoulder, moving closer until his chest slotted perfectly against Kurt's back.

"I saw you."

Blaine's fingers scraped low, running along the rim of Kurt's jeans and scratching across his stomach.

"I watched you, watching me."

His teeth grazed against Kurt's jaw and he let his head fall back until it his Blaine's shoulder.

But his eyes didn't close and Kurt could still see himself, see their bodies twined and the red brush of Blaine's lips as his fingers played lower.

"I wondered who you were and what your name was. I thought about what it would be like…to kiss you."

Kurt made a choking sound and Blaine's fingers slid lower, clasping hot and tight around his skin within the confines of his jeans.

"To see you moan."

Kurt's hand had wound itself into Blaine's hair tightening enough to hold him closer.

"I wondered what it would take to make you fall apart."

Kurt could feel his hips jerking, thrusting himself into Blaine's fist and Blaine was swirling his thumb over the head of his cock until it was slippery.

"To make you scream my name."

Kurt could feel himself spinning and burning, his body loose and fragile as though Blaine's fingers were playing him slowly and gently, unthreading his mind until all that mattered was his gasp of breath against Kurt's neck.

He could feel his knees shake, thighs screaming as he held himself up and Blaine's thigh pressed hard against his ass as he rocked his hips against Kurt, jerking his hand in time.

"Please," Kurt whimpered, his mouth turning to press into Blaine's neck, "Please…fuck."

"Anything," Blaine breathed, "Anything you want."

And he bit down gently, sucking hard against Kurt's skin and Kurt could feel the buzz and thrum like electricity through his nerves, rising and crashing and sparking until he came and spilled over Blaine's fingers, and Blaine was stroking and soothing him through it.

Kurt was breathing hard when he could finally open his eyes, skin still stuck to Blaine's with sweat and pressure and he didn't want to untangle their sticky limbs, but Blaine still had one hand inside Kurt's jeans and the situation was quickly becoming awkward.

Blaine cleared his throat and stepped backwards, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt tried not to look at the shine of come that splattered Blaine's other hand.

He turned away to button his jeans, rubbing his shirt over his sweaty face.

"Do you want to…go somewhere?"

"Now?" Kurt said, shocked and turning back.

Blaine was blushing far too much for a man who had just jerked him off.

"Yeah," he said, and a shy grin touched his lips, "I mean, if you want to."

Kurt bit back a smile.

But then his phone buzzed and Kurt's heart dropped right the soles of his boots.

"Fuck, Finn!"

"Who?"

"My…my brother. He's…I'm supposed to be driving him home…" Kurt grasped at his phone and scowled at the proclaimed new message.

"Oh. I…that's fine. I –"

_**Finn**_: DNT NEED LIFT. GOT A GURL. C U TMORW

"On second thoughts," Kurt said, dropping his phone back into his pocket and moving closer to Blaine. He reached for his wrist and pulled Blaine's fingers to his lips, letting his tongue drag out to taste the come that still clung there, "Going somewhere with you tonight sounds perfect."

"Really?"

Blaine was grinning and blushing, moving in closer and hooking his thumbs into Kurt's belt loops to pull them together.

"Where did you have in mind?"


End file.
